A Wedding
by Andracute2
Summary: In which Pansy reflects about her soon to be wedding and husband.


_**The Wedding**_

Pansy remembered many struggles after the war; as she waited for the last bride's maid to finish walking. Her father's death hadn't come as a shock but the fact that she had no money and her mother wanted to marry her fact to the richest pureblood in Europe didn't sit well with her. Not that Pansy could marry in pureblood societies anymore. Draco had been her long time boyfriend until seventh year (the repeated one). He'd always made sure she knew he would never sleep with her- not because he didn't want to- because he would be forced into marrying her.

Of course the person Pansy lost her virginity to was the last person anyone could picture. She, always after a hard days work, went to the Dragon Pub to write charms articles she would try to submit. They were mostly under a penname but Pansy didn't care- the money was good and she loved charms. Funnily enough she bumped into Terry Boot. They talked, argued and laughed over too many drinks and when she woke up Terry was right next to her.

So for the next two years she and Terry would meet up at the Dragon Pub to talk, mainly about charms, and have a couple of drinks. Every once in a while they would of course see other Hogwarts classmates and invited them to join their conversation. Many declined with a sneer at Pansy and a confused look toward Terry. But Pansy was happy she had a friend outside of Draco and Blaise and someone else knew about her work for the betterment of Challenging Charms.

However one snowy night Terry had brought two "old school friends"- Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely. It was awkward to say the least, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasely seemed nice enough but Pansy held back. She remembered, and she wondered if they had ever forgotten, the night she tried to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord. She went home early that night and avoided the place for a whole month. She still wrote to Terry but she did everything possible to avoid Potter.

"Sorry," Pansy remembered saying that night she had worked late. Besides working for the Ministry she also worked at a book store dedicated to the art of charms. She had been closing shop when she stumbled into a wizard- Harry Potter.

"It's fine," he had told her. They had stood outside in the chilly air until flurries started to fall.

"Would you like to go for a drink?" Potter had asked. She had looked around at the empty street and agreed .

It was late when they walked into the pub and there weren't as many people there. Pansy ordered her usual elf wine while Potter had some fire whiskey. They talked for a bit before they got on to the topic of why Potter had been walking the streets late at night and not at home shagging his girlfriend.

"I proposed to her and she said no. I asked her why and she told me that she wasn't ready for that big of a commitment yet. That she had wanted to wait a few more years. And then I told her we're not getting any younger. I mean by pureblood standards aren't you already considered an old hag?" Potter asked.

They had fought then and somewhere between the fighting Potter had pushed her up against a wall. The sex had been wonderful. After that they continued until she got offered a good job. It wasn't in Britain and the people would probably much nicer to her. She told Potter about it first, then Terry and then Draco and Blaise. Terry, Draco and Blaise had been happy for her. They all knew how much she wanted to be seen as someone besides Dog faced Pansy Parkinson Draco Malfoy's slut ex girlfriend. And they all knew that would not happen in England.

"I want to go but…" Pansy didn't know how to put their relationship into words. They had sex, lots of it too, but they did other things together. They had lunch on Fridays and he showed her muggle London on Sundays. They laughed together and he made her happy- not that she knew how to tell him.

"You should go," Potter told her.

"Really?" she wanted him to say don't go- it's two years we won't really see each other.

"Yeah it's a great opportunity," he smiled.

She left two weeks later. Of course Potter had come over with roses- she hated roses but never got along to telling him that- and some of her favorite wine. He had looked around her flat and the fading sunlight shone through. She was glad he didn't say anything but instead kissed her on the cheek and she in turn had kissed him on the lips. Before she knew what had happened her underwear were on the floor and Potter was inside her. She kissed him hungrily as he came and for the first time she didn't really care that she hadn't done anything to make sure that no surprises would happen. A surprise came anyway when Hermione Granger showed up at her door. Pansy had stared mouth open as Granger carried all her bags into the tiny Paris apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked.

"I've had enough. Ginny and Harry got back together did you know? And I thought I should ask if he informed you. We got into a big row. I thought I'd take a holiday of sorts," Granger told her. Pansy knew that probably wasn't the whole truth but she didn't care. She also ignored Potter's owls until they stopped coming- by that time Granger had already returned home.

It was rainy when Pansy returned to London. Two years and she had tried not to stay in touch with everyone yet they all seemed to be waiting for her. Draco came over first hugging her, much to her surprise, with a happy looking Granger in tow. She wondered how long they had been together but didn't get a chance to ask when Potter arrived. Draco looked guilty and shift as he said a hasty good-bye.

"Back for good?" Potter asked.

"Yeah," Pansy told him.

"Good we can date properly now," he told her.

"Are you going out with Weasel's sister?" Pansy asked with a sneer.

"No, we broke up remember? I dated Hannah Abbott for a little bit but it wasn't serious," he told her.

They dated for a year before he proposed. It hadn't been the most romantic but it hadn't mattered- she had of course said yes through the tears. Planning a wedding was more stress than either had wanted and in the end she was glad they had decided to have a wedding.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked. He looked handsome in his dressrobes, his grey eyes popping out at everyone.

"Yes, I can't wait for the honeymoon," Pansy told him. He smiled at her as they waited for Daphne Greengrass to finish before the music signaled her arrival.

"Urgh, I don't want to picture you shagging Potter," Draco told her. it was the last thing said before Pansy moved one step closer to being Mrs. Potter.

The night was a blur thought she remembered the vows that had been said and the goofy smile Potter had worn. Their kiss hadn't been chaste either- as they had decided not to have sex again until they were married. It had been something they regretted the day after they'd made the promise. But right now Pansy didn't care as she waltzed around the room. Potter was hers.

* * *

><p>So...sorry about grammar and spelling and stuff- I just wanted to write this quick one-shot. I hope you enjoyed it. I will edit it some day but right now I'm super busy working and stuff lol. Plus I still have this nasty cold!<p> 


End file.
